Studies will be undertaken to determine the genetic relationship between strains of Pseudomonas putrefaciens from beef products and human clinical sources which have a molar guanine + cytosine DNA content of 57 - 59 percent using DNA-DNA hybridization. Similar studies will be performed on strains of moraxellas from fish and from human clinical sources. Studies on the mechanism of temperature restriction of an obiligately psychrophilic phage infectious for a strain of P. putrefaciens at 2 degrees C but not at 15 degrees C will be continued.